


no salvation for a bad girl

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Punishment, Sub Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: you misbehave while carol and natasha go away on a mission. this wouldn’t be a problem, if you weren’t so bad at not getting caught.





	no salvation for a bad girl

The day Natasha and Carol are set to leave on their week-long mission, you and Wanda kneel at their feet with collars locked and hands flat on your bruised, beaten thighs.

Well, _your_ palms rest on raised lashes and deep purple and green and yellow bruises from your previous misgivings. Wanda, good, _sweet_ Wanda, her palms lay on unmarked skin.

_The brat_.

* * *

“You both know the rules,” Natasha tells you both as Carol caresses a cheek from each of you.

You both nod.

“Now,” Carol smiles. “_Don’t_ break them.”

Again, you both nod. And with that, the pair of them leave for the Quinjet launch pad.

It becomes unbearable on the fifth day of Natasha and Carol’s absence. You’d gotten strict instructions to touch yourself each night, but not to come. Wanda, however, was allowed to do as she pleased. So far this had meant her using you as her personal sex toy, the fiend of a woman waking you up at all hours of the night forcing you to eat her out or fuck her with your fingers or just _watch_ her as she called out into the air for the other two girlfriends of your relationship.

The situation just didn’t seem fair to you, which is why you oh-so unwisely decided to obey a direct order so blatantly, so unabashedly. Maybe if you had been more discreet you may have been able to away with one, _two_ orgasms if you were lucky.

But luck is for fools and you, pitiful little you, are a fool. You’re caught seconds after your first orgasm with the thickest cock you could find stuffed into your pussy and a vibrator _just_ this side of too-high rolling over your clit.

“You naughty _slut_,” Natasha hisses as she pushes you further into the bed with the pressure of her climbing over you. You whimper, hoping a cute noise and big eyes would make her, or one of the others, take an ounce of pity on you.

But just like luck, hope gets you nowhere.

Natasha grabs your chin and yanks you to her, her teeth barred as she spits. “What are the rules?”

You whimper as her strong hand moves to your throat, leaving you the room to speak. “No touching myself until your return.”

She presses down and soon you’re feeling dizzy. “And what did you do?”

Natasha doesn’t let up as you speak. “I touched myself.”

It isn’t until Carol _tsks_ at you that your girlfriend gives you reprieve, chest heaving from your racing heart and swirling brain as air floods your lungs. From the corner of your eye you can see her petting Wanda – _beautiful, sweet, obedient little Wanda – _as the woman kneels on the floor at Carol’s feet. In another dimension you bare your teeth and shoot a sneer her way, but in this one you simply whimper at the thought of your impending chastisement.

“Get your ass in position on the floor,” Natasha hisses as she removes herself from on top of you.

For once you follow orders.

Even with one ear pressed to the carpeting on the floor and the other gone nearly deaf from the blood pounding there, you can hear drawers opening then closing, locks being clicked open and then clicked closed.

Nothing, it seems, can be worse than silence covering an impending prosecution.

“What should our little slut’s punishment be?” Natasha thinks out loud, staring down at your whimpering form on the floor. You’ve curled up now, hoping to make yourself out to be some victim of circumstance rather than a devilish opportunist. It’s then you see she’s got a crop in her hand, slamming it into her palm with a loud _WHACK!_ every few steps. There are lot of things Natasha likes, and one of them is watching you flinch. “We need to teach this little thing to _ask,_” she punctuates the word with a light smack to the back of your thighs. “Before she acts.”

The smile that paints Carol’s face is a familiar one – watching Natasha be in enforcer seems to be her favorite activity, especially when it involves her favorite little pet in her lap with you under the other woman’s hand.

“We should edge her,” the captain says. “We should edger her while she watches the perfect one get fucked into oblivion.”

Natasha laughs deeply, satisfied with the suggestion. With a wicked smile painted on her face she leans down, her lips grazing over your fevered cheek. “You’re so fuckable, you know that?”s you shiver from her words, thighs tensing together as she speaks. “I can’t wait to hear those pretty little whimpers as I edge you again, and again, and _again_.”

Another light slap from the crop punctuates her words and you yelp, unable to stop another flood of slick from coating your inner thighs.

The next few minutes are a whirlwind, brain still fuzzy and unable to track the three people moving around you, with the toy chest being opened and you being thrown onto the bed and no one touching you and Wanda and Carol’s moans coming from somewhere within earshot. This disorientation becomes worse when Natasha pulls you to the end of the bed and spreads your legs before ghosting her fingertips over your dripping folds.

“Such a pretty little thing,” she mumbles as she lines her strap up with your cunt. “It’s a shame you’re such a _slut.”_

As Natasha bottoms out the world around you suddenly becomes clear. Still, with your newfound crystal-like vision doesn’t grant you much relief from the ache in your core.

“Aw,” the woman above you laughs with empathy about as real as money. “You think I’d fuck you? After misbehaving like you did?” She doesn’t give you time to respond, and even if she did, a deep moan next to you would’ve stolen your limelight. “Now,” she pushes your face toward your girlfriends, who seem too distracted by their own scene to give you a second thought. “Watch Carol fuck our good girl. I want you to know you’re missing out on while you warm this cock.”

With each thrust from Carol, Wanda heated skin bumps in yours. It’s almost too much - her constant moans, her fingers occasionally moving to clasp your own, her lips sporadically meeting yours in sweet relief of her touch.

The seconds of bliss aren’t much to savor, though, they’re not long enough for you to full enjoy them. Carol remains a constant reminder of your delinquency, her chiseled body behind you lending a slap, a spank, the crawl of her fingernails down your sensitive skin every time she believes you deserve it (so, nearly every time you breathe).

“You like watching her get fucked?” Carol asks, pulling you up by your hair so she can see your ruined make up and bloodshot eyes and lips swollen from you biting them. You nod against her grip, each pull making you wince in pain. “That’s what _good girls_ get,” she hisses. “Good girls get to get fucked, good girls get to come. Do you understand?”

Again, you nod.

You can hear Wanda’s increasingly unintelligible babble, some words barely recognizable English but most a collection of Eastern European languages and dialects you only wished you could understand. You want to reach out and touch her, cradle her sweaty body to your own as her muscles twitch with pleasure and you coo against her panting mouth.

You’re nearly breathing as hard as she is, and each slap of Carol’s skin on hers sends a shot of coarse of heat through your center to your fingertips, some sort of fucking-by-proxy giving you some paradox of relief and never-ending desperation.

Carol’s deep voice only adds to your torture, lips pulled back into a sneer as she speaks. ““Yeah, you like it?” Wanda nods furiously, her slur of words becoming louder. “You like my hard cock deep in your holes? Made to take my cock, huh?”

It doesn’t take long for Wanda to come, and when she does you nearly come with her; her screams and cries nearly louder, higher-pitched than yours, only beating you with her shaking and sighs of repose. Carol slows her thrusts, not wanting for Wanda to have to stop just yet. Still, she finds pleasure in watching the woman under her cry out when the strap nudges her g-spot.

“You good, baby?” Carol murmurs into the hot skin of Wanda’s neck, biting another bruise onto the milky flesh. She nods, small _mhm_ filling the air as Carol moves her into position, flipping her on her back and dragging her so her lips clamp around your clit.

Wanda understands, knows what to do as Carol and Natasha move themselves into their own spots, laughing as now you cry out.

“It’s okay,” Wanda whispers as her slips two fingers into you. She relishes your screams of pleasure, lips spreading into a smile. “Let me take care of you.”

You, unable to form so much as a hum, say nothing in return.

Carol holds your hands above your head while Natasha, sitting on your left, holds your trembling thighs open.

“Such a good girl,” Natasha coos to Wanda. “So good at taking direction, at _following_ direction,” you can feel the woman next to you glaring a warning down at you, but you make no move to meet her eyes.

Wanda moans at the praise, the vibrations at your pussy causing you to cry out and struggle against Carol once again. She tuts, but says nothing, too focused on your scrunched eyes and lips swollen from you biting at them. You’re pretty, _so_ pretty – she can’t help it, just can’t not touch you.

She moves both your wrists into one hand and leans over to palm at your breasts, avoiding pinching at your pert nipples to deny you _that_ much more stimulation. While still enjoying the look of your back arching up into your touch.

Natasha, always one for focus, swats Carol from you, forcing Wanda’s mouth from your pussy by her hair. “Now, let’s give the little slut what she wants so she’ll see what she’s missing out on when she misbehaves.”

She’s still got the fake cock positioned between her legs, slick making it glisten. _She must’ve been fingering Wanda while she ate you out, because of course. _Natasha manhandles you easily to the end of the bed, pushing your head back so you were forced to stare at Carol and Wanda.

“Now, I want you to look at them while I fuck you,” her hand moves lower to your neck, making your vision and thoughts go fuzzy. “So that they can see how pretty you look when I’m ruining this cute pussy.”

Your eyes are looking in the general direction of the other two women, one of whom has coaxed two fingers into the other and is groping her breast. Intuition tells you Wanda is on the receiving end of such pleasure, but your vision gives no credence to either scenario – as Natasha enters you inch by inch it seems the scene in front of fades away to nothingness.

It doesn’t take long for you to crumble, hands gripping the sheets and eyes so far into the back of your head you might as well be experiencing an exorcism. _“Please,_” you whimper. “_Please let me cum.”_

Natasha just laughs, giving you one last thrust before pulling out and leaving you heaving and crying on the bed. You know this is part of the punishment, part of her breaking you down so she can build you back up again. Still, it hurts as the heat from her body vanishes into thin air – the only remind she’s still in the room being the sound of her sickly sweet voice.

“No.”


End file.
